


Not a Party Person

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, joelay - Freeform, like just mentions, only very mild mavin, stupid and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray didn’t like parties, he never had and most likely never would. But maybe, just maybe, he would walk away from this party with a smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Party Person

Music blared over the speakers, the loud beats still not enough to cover up the sound of laughter and conversation. Groups of people danced together, stumbling around, trying to keep balance as the alcohol in their systems threw them off. Others opted to talking merrily among themselves, never straying far from the table of drinks.

One man, however, was doing none of these things. With his back pressed to the fence, and a plastic cup of water in hand, Ray watched the party with little interest. His thoughts elsewhere, mainly focused on the night air, and just how unpleasantly cold it was. Turning up in just a t-shirt and jeans might not have been his best idea, but generally he was regretting turning up at all.

He couldn’t remember what the occasion was, just that Burnie had insisted everyone come, and it be a big ‘fun’ event, with all the Roosterteeth employee’s. And it was those things, everyone was there, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Except Ray, that is.

With a sigh, Ray took another sip of water. He briefly considered joining Michael and Gavin down by where they sat around the bon-fire, but dismissed the thought quickly. They were both sitting so intimately close, bumping each other playfully and snickering cheerfully. Ray knew they wouldn’t mind if he interrupted, but he really didn’t want to be just some third-wheel.

Ray turned his gaze upward, wishing desperately to be somewhere else.   
With his thoughts so fair gone, Ray didn’t notice the attention that was on him. Joel Heyman stood with a small group of people, drinking from his cup of beer and snorting with laughter whenever Gus slurred something barely audible. The man never held his drinks well, which was a constant source of entertainment. Geoff, Griffon, Jack and Matt laughed along, oblivious to Joel’s little distraction. 

“Joel? You with us, buddy?” Joel jumped, startled, as a hand swept past his face. The group all chuckled, making Joel roll his eyes, although a grin was still on his face. “Seriously man, what’s up?” Geoff continued, having noticed Joel’s seemingly spaced out mood. 

“Ah, nothin’” Joel said, waving his hand dismissively, “Just, what’s up with Ray, is all?” He motioned with his thumb to Ray, who was still standing dully with his back to the fence. 

Geoff shrugged, taking a swig from his beer, “Who knows, he’s not really one for parties.” 

Conversation quickly moved on, but Joel couldn’t get his mind off Ray. He tossed his empty beer cup in one of the many trash bins before stuffing his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. He shivered, allowing himself to glance over at Ray once more. ‘He must be cold in just a shirt….’, Joel thought to himself. 

‘….I’m so fucking cold.’ Ray thought frustratedly, digging the tip of one of his sneakers into the dirt ground. He looked up again at the bon-fire, where his two friends now appeared to be cuddling. It wasn’t that Ray had a problem with his two friends being secretly and obviously in love with each other, he just hated feeling like a third wheel. Ray suddenly felt the side of his head burn, and he looked up in the direction of the sensation to see Joel quickly look away. Ray raised an eyebrow in silent question, wondering why Joel would be looking in his direction. The boy looked to both sides, seeing nothing. So Joel must have been looking at him….Ray quickly looked down at himself self-consciously. He didn’t have anything on his shirt or pants, and he was fairly certain he didn’t have anything on his face…..

Ray sighed again, and probably not for the last time that night. 

Joel blushed fiercely, staring down at his feet in horror. He was thankful his friends were too drunk to notice his embarrassment, but wished he could say the same for Ray. There was no way the man didn’t notice Joel staring at him. He inwardly groaned, running a hand through his already messy hair. 

He’d already fucked up, he thought bitterly, so he may as well just dive right into the mess. Taking one last sip of his new beer, he bucked up all his remaining courage and trudged his way over to where Ray stood alone. 

“Great party, huh?” 

Ray jumped in alarm, whipping his head around to see Joel standing in front of him. It took Ray a couple of seconds to calm his nerves before he could even begin thinking of a reply. “Sure, you could call it that.” Ray finally said with a laugh, taking a sip of his water awkwardly. 

Joel smirked. “What? Not havin’ good time?” he removed one hand from his hood pocket to playful punch Ray in the shoulder, which earned him an honest laugh in return. 

Ray rolled his eyes, finding himself smiling for the first time that night. “Parties aren’t my scene. They’re for socializing and drinking, two things I don’t do.” 

Joel snickered, moving himself so he also had his back to the fence. He looked out at the sea of people, his dark eyes landing on Michael and Gavin, who were now asleep. Gavin’s head had dropped to Michael’s shoulder, with the red-heads arm draped over the British man’s back. 

“So, Mavin’s a thing now?” Joel said in amusement, turning to see Ray looking at the two with a softer kind of gaze. 

“Called it.” Ray said with a laugh. 

The two men stood by the fence and talked light-heartedly together. They’d watch the party-goers in amusement, poking fun at who they could while maintaining a pleasant conversational pace. Ray could even pretend, just for a while, that he was somewhere else. That is, if the cold would just leave him alone. 

Joel noticed Ray’s shivering increase as the night drew on, and he couldn’t take watching the man be so uncomfortably cold any longer. He quickly slipped off his grey hoodie, holding it out to Ray. The tan man stared at the piece of clothing in confusion, in till his cheeks suddenly turned an interesting shade of red as he realized just what Joel was doing for him. “Oh, I can’t. It’s fine.” 

“Just take it.” Joel grumbled, refusing to look Ray in the eye. He couldn’t risk the man seeing just how red his cheeks were.

Ray considered declining again, but latched onto the jacket just as a particularly cold breeze blew past. He pulled the hood over his head easily, and once he got it on looked down at himself with a blush. The hoodie was at least three sizes too big, with the end of it going past his butt, and the sleeves covering his hands. He must have looked ridiculous. 

Joel had to pull his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He couldn’t believe just how adorable Ray looked, it was honestly ridiculous. 

“Thanks…” Ray said embarrassed, not looking up from his shoes. “I was freezing.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

The two lapsed into an awkward silence, neither speaking or even glancing at one another. Joel played absently with the belt loops of his jeans, trying desperately to think of words to say. Ray was in a similar position, playingwith the sleeves of Joel’s hoodie. 

Fuck it, Joel thought dully.

Without warning, Joel grabbed the back of Ray’s neck, pulling him into a quick kiss. It was only a peck, and as soon as Joel pulled back he regretted his decision. If it wasn’t for the alcohol, he probably wouldn’t have even had the stupid courage to do it. He looked fearfully into Ray’s eyes, noting how alarmed the other looked. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He finally chocked out. “I mean, that was really forward. And I’ve probably made you really uncomfortable, but the thing is-”

Ray didn’t bother letting Joel finish. It didn’t matter at that moment, if it was important, Ray was sure he’d be told later. All that matter was that he could feel Joel’s lips one more time. He stood on his toes, wrapping both his arms around Joel’s neck so he could tug him down closer. They stayed like that for a long time, just kissing. Before finally, Joel broke it off.

“I-ah.” He stuttered, not quite sure what to say. Ray smiled a little shyly, worried this might not have been Joel’s intention. “Did you wanna get lunchsome time?” Joel managed finally, blushing at how awkward he sounded.

Ray grinned. 

“Sure, I mean yolo, right?”

FIN


End file.
